bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie/Credits
Executive Producers *Terry Pefanis *Mike Heap *Jane Smith Editors *John Wahba Music *Kurt Heinecke Production Designer *Chuck Vollmer Producers *David Pitts *Paula Marcus *Mike Nawrocki *Phil Vischer Writers *Phil Vischer Directors *Mike Nawrocki Voices *Cam Clarke as Robert the Terrible and the King *Sandra Morton Chaffin as Caroline *Colleen Curtis as Theater Customer Woman *Laura Gerow as Eloise *Tim Hodge as Jolly Joe (Charlie Pincher) and King's Ship Officer *Patrick Kramer as Collin *Alan Lee as Blind Man and One-Eyed Louie *Yuri Lowenthal as Alexander *Drake Lyle as George, Jr. and Rock Monster Boy *Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry *Ally Nawrocki as Lucy and Rock Monster Girl *Mike Nawrocki as Elliot (Larry the Cucumber), Pirate (Jean-Claude Pea), Theater Foe, Pirate Spy Sidekick, Pirate with Dummy and Rock Monster Father *Keri Pisapia as Ellen *Jim Poole as Pirate (Scooter) *Brian Roberts as Steadfast Soldier, Theater Customer Man and Pirate Pilot *Joe Spadaford as Jacob Lewis, Stubb Pirate Overboard and Stubb Pirate Coward *Cydney Trent as Bernadette (Petunia Rhubarb) *Phil Vischer as George (Pa Grape), Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt), Willory (Archibald Asparagus), Sir Frederick (Jimmy Gourd), Mr. Hibbing (Mr. Nezzer), Bob the Tomato, Pirate Spy and Pirate (Phillipe Pea) *John Wahba as Dungeon Guard and Pirate with Dummy Sidekick *Sloan Yarborough as Photographer Storyboards *Tom Bancroft *Tod Carter *Rob Corley *Tim Hodge *Eddie Pittman Concept Art *Tom Bancroft *Paul Conrad *Rob Corley *Philip Dimitriadis *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *Michael Spooner *Chuck Vollmer Screenplay *Mike Nawrocki Casting *Sue Blu Production Coordinators *Graham Moloy *Lisa Griffin *Meghan Traughber Production Assistants *Bobbie Bradshaw *Elizabeth Carney *Colleen Curtis *Michael Pitts *Jim Shapiro *Andrew Youssi *Matthew Voynovich *Jason McKenzie *Lucie Hager *Rena Dalmasso *Anna Fletcher *Ron Marinic *Dave McCartney *Greg Williams *Sari Schwartz *Kim Seto *Catlin Murphy Offline Editor *Chris Wall Title Designs *Karen Poth *Ron Eddy *Steve Fuller *John Trauscht *John Trent Production Services Provided by *Jam Filled Toronto Associate Producer *Marissa Collyer CG Supervisor *Rob Aitchison Art *Andrew Woodhouse Modeling *Allanlee Calder *Angela Guenette *Michael Habjan *Steve Kahwati *Joseph Kim *Taras Kouzela *Erin Nicholson *Patrick Pautler *Jenny Riutta *Shervin Shahidi *Raden Slipicevic *Ian Spriggs *Sean Sullivan *Archie Villaverde *Michelle Zhang *Iain McLuckie Surfacing *Woojin Choi *Eugene Yue *Dave Bachelor *Jae Wook Chung *Heather Gagnier *Steve Kahwati *Jeff Lin *Jing Jing Liu *Jenny Riutta *Derian McCrea *Zachary Lowe Layout *Robin Badr *Mike Dharney *Paul Kohut *Samad Khan *Jesse Lickman *Michael Lopez *Rob Silvestri *Tim Sormin *Dan Turner *Archie Villaverde Animation *Moysis Antoniou *Vanessa Arsen *Robin Badr *Stephen Barnes *Brendan Beesley *Mary Bekiaris *Mike Chaffe *Sean Coghlin *Mike Demur *Mike Dharney *Scott Guppy *Jason Hendrich *Samad Khan *Shelagh Kitney *Paul Kohut *Daniel Krzywania *Jesse Lickman *Michael Lopez *Praveen Nadaraju *Paul McLennan *Eric Murray *Jeff Panko *Carol Prince *Sue Shim *Rob Silvestri *Tim Sormin *Eric Stinnissen *Danny Testani *Dan Turner *Archie Villaverde *Devin Vriesings *Steve Wittman Effects *Dan Bissell *Dean Blaser *Allanlee Calder *Alexander Feigin *Warren Lawtey *Harry Mukhopadkyay *Neil Yamamoto *Dan Wrightsell Lighting *Belma Abdicevic *Matt Collie *Simon Fung *Marnie Goodman *Oliver Heijmans *Maged Henein *Irit Hod *Steve Kahwati *Alan Kennedy *Max Lazzarin *Kang Sub Lee *Jing Jing Liu *Dominic Menegon *Nirola Milosevic *Tom Perry *Jeff Russell *Anja Stitic *Corniel Vanderspek *Anna Wagner-Lopez *Ian Woo *Boogab Youn Compositing *Alan Kennedy *Paul Stodolny *Steven Chen *Brian Cooper *Rob Dale *Tibor Kovacs *Bryan Luren *Scott Mackay *Rian McNamara *David Mitrovic *Zebulon Pike *Ryan Quaglia *Jerry Seguin *Rolph Thomas Technical Development *Jeff Bell *Yan Chen *Alersi Moriartt *Mark Bodanis *Matt Collie Software Development *Jos'h R. L. Fuller Studio Systems Administrators *John Hickson *Aaron Burr *Warran Butler *Simon Chang *Vatsana Kongtakane *Damian Upton *Greg Whynott *Jeff Goessinger *Irfa Nisar *Gary Smith *Vincent Jinghua Xu Operations Managers *David Steinberg *Kathleen Helppie-Shipley *Matthew Teevan *Terry Dale Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios Character Dialog Recording *Fred Paragano Recording Assistants *Brian Calhoon *Travis Palmer Audio Post Facility *Crunch Recording Group Sound Effects Editors *Joe Serafini *Justin Drury *Baxter Merry *Jason Crowe *Ryan Henwood Re-Recording Engineers *Ric Jurgens *Daniel Pellerin Dialogue Editor *Marvyn Dennis Foley Artists *Gary Daprato *Goro Koyama *Andy Malcolm *Don White Sound Mixers *Chris Guglick *Matthew Chan *Stephan Traub *Paul Sacco Digital Imaging *Chris Wallace *Nick Iannelli *Dave Muskat *Motassem Younes *Nick Paulozza *Trevor Lewis Business Affairs *Steve Byrd *George Stephanopoulous *John Ruzich *Amy Federico *Don Steele Background Voices *Marissa Collyer *Colleen Curtis *Michael Fowler *Kurt Heinecke *Tim Hodge *Paula Marcus *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *John Wahba *Chris Wall *Andrew Youssi Orchestra *John Hebberman *Mike Casteel *Lori Casteel *Dan Rudin *Yuri Sazonoff *Adam Klemens *Jan Holzner *Stanja Vomackova *James Fitzpatrick Instruments *Dennis Dearing *Kurt Heinecke *Ebb Ivory *Tim May *Jose McSloan *Gunnar Nelson *Gretchen Priest-May *Axl Swan *John Trauscht Executive in Charge of Music *Kathy Nelson Songs "Spanish Gold" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©Bob and Larry Publishing Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Jolly Joe's" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©Bob and Larry Publishing Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Yo Ho, Hero" Written and Produced by Steve Taylor ©Big Idea, Inc/Soylent Tunes (SESAC) (admin by Integrated Copyright Group) Performed by The Newsboys and Steve Taylor Engineered by John Mark Painter Mixed by F. Reid Shippen The Newsboys appear the courtesy of Inpop Records "Papa's Got A Gumball Nellie" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Mike Nawrocki ©Bob and Larry Publishing "Look At Us We're Walking Rocks" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Mike Nawrocki ©Bob and Larry Publishing "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©Bob and Larry Publishing Performed by Relient K Produced by Steve Taylor and Mark Townsend Engineered and Mixed by Russ Long Relient K appears courtesy of Gotee Records Inc "Rock Monster" adapted from Rock Lobster Written by Kate Pierson, Fred Schneider, Keith Strickland, C. Wilson and R. Wilson ©EMI April Music Inc., ©EMI Blackwood Music Inc. and Distilled Music Inc. New lyrics for "Rock Monster" written by Mike Nawrocki Produced by Kurt Heinecke with additional production by Ebb Ivory "What We Gonna Do?" Written by Toby McKeehan, Randy Crawford, Richard Pena, and Christopher Steven ©Achtober Songs (BMI) (admin by EMI CMG Publishing)/Blue Yeti Music (ASCAP) (admin by Fun Attic Music)/Penaman Music (ASCAP) (admin by BUG)/Regisfunk Music (BMI) Performed by TobyMac Produced by TobyMac and Christopher Stevens TobyMac appearse courtesy of ForeFront Records/EMI CMG Special Thanks *Glenn Ross *Ellen Cockrill *Karen Rupert Toliver *Tom Ruzicka Copyright ©2007 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research